


Our beginning

by Owen_Kazuno



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owen_Kazuno/pseuds/Owen_Kazuno





	1. Soon...

"Maki Chan, are we there yet?" Nico Yazawa asked as she was unable to see due to the blindfold wrapped around her eyes as she was guided through the night by her Wife, Maki Nishikino, who was carrying loads of heavy baggage while Nico only carried a small baggage.

They are 21 and 19 years old respectively and are now happily married with one another. They have moved from Tokyo to Numazu a few months after their marriage and have spent most of the time there renting a very small 1 room flat while both of them got a job.

Several months later, Maki, with some help from her parents, was able to purchase a small mansion for a good price and after months of waiting, paperworks, signing contracts and buying the suitable furnitures, they are finally ready to move in into their new home.

"Here we are!" Maki chanted as she removed the blindfold from her wife's face. Nico's face was greeted by a 2 story traditional looking mansion with the sea just being opposite of the house, a stairway leading to a pavilion which led to the entrance of the house. Nico was shocked as she has never seen a house like that. 

"Maki Chan, what is.."

"It's our new home." Maki replied calmly as the older wife face was painted with a confused expression.  
"You've always wanted a house like this, didn't you."

"New home?" Nico replied confusedly as she wondered why did her wife got them a new home without even telling her, but then again she finally knows the reason why Maki had to run a lot of errands back then as well as why she has been absent most of the time and why are they carrying all their stuff at once.

"Yup it is. And the best part?" Maki said, not even completing the last part to give Nico a bigger surprise. 

"We can move in now." Maki emphasised on the last part. "Come on Nico Chan, you've not seen this house yet." Maki said as she carry her heavy loads over. Nico tried to carry one of the heavy baggages but was stopped swiftly by Maki.

"Nico Chan, don't push yourself when you're pregnant." Maki said as she began to drag the heavy baggage onto the stairway. She knows it's tough, but she does not want to pressure her pregnant wife. 

After they've got everything into the house, Maki gave Nico a tour around the entire house. It has a large living room, a spacious kitchen, a large dining area and a medium sized bathroom on the first level. The second level consists of a medium sized bathroom and 4 bedrooms, 2 of which has a balcony with the view of the nearby area.

The house is almost ready, aside from a few missing furnitures.

"How's it so far, Nico Chan." Maki asked as she walked up the stairs, grabbing her wife's hand to assist her in climbing the stairs.

"I really love every aspect of this house, especially the traditional feel." Nico replied as she held onto Maki's hand as they got to their new bedroom.

As Nico looked at the room in amazement, she felt the sudden urge to vomit. Fortunately for her, they were at their bedroom and there was a bathroom there so Nico rushed to the bathroom to let it all out.

After Nico relieved herself, Maki gave her a concerned look. "You alright, Hun?" 

"I'm feeling better for now but pregnancy is really hitting me hard." Nico groaned as she got onto the large bed situated in the middle of the room. "Another 3 more months and the pain will be over." Maki comforted. Nico has been having morning sickness, vomiting and other pregnancy related symptoms in the last few months.

"And we'll become moms." Nico added. "Maki Chan, it feels like a dream come true that we are able to be together and start a family despite our personality differences back when we were in high school. And I never thought that I'll be with you, Maki Chan. Thank you for everything you've done for me." Maki rests her right hand on Nico's right ring finger, which has her marriage ring on it.

"Nico Chan, I have to thank you too for being there for me morally and thank you for being able to work out our personality differences." Maki said as she placed a framed picture of their marriage on the table besides their bed: Maki being the groom and Nico being the bride. She kisses her wife's left cheek before going downstairs to do up somemore housework.

~1 month later

"Nico Chan, we're close to being moms. Do you want to practice being a mom?"

"Of course Maki Chan. I'll be the mom and you be the baby." Nico said as she got onto the bed.

"Okay. Let's start, then." Maki said as she lied onto Nico's lap.

"Mama."

"Aww. Who's a good baby? Oh yes, you are." Nico patted Maki's head as the redhead pulls off fake tears.

"Don't cry, baby." Nico looked at Maki with those adorable eyes as fake tears flowed down Maki's face.

"Geez, Maki Chan. You really do know how to pull off fake tears." Nico brushed off the tears from Maki's face.

"Baby, give Maki a biiiig hug." Without hesitation, Maki gave Nico a hug.

"Now it's my turn, and I'm now you're wife." Maki got out of the room and walked back into the room.

"I'm home, Nico Chan."

"Welcome home, honey." Maki entered the room.

"Do you miss me, Nico Chan?" The redhead wrapped her arms around Nico.

"Of course I do, Maki Chan."

"Where's our little girl?" Nico handed a plushy to Maki.

"You miss Okaa-Chan, do you." Maki cradled and cuddled with the plushy.

"Maki Chan, do think out future child will be like a plushy?" Nico looked awkwardly as Maki obsessively plays with the plush toy.

"No, but obviously She will be cute." Maki placed the plushy on the bed and went closer to Nico.

"Just like mama Nico." Nico blushed upon hearing that.

"Geez, stupid Nico Chan. Nnnn..." Nico pinched and stretched Maki's cheeks.

"Stop it, Nico Chan. It's painful and annoying." Nico stopped the pinching thanks to her wife's displeasure as silence accompanies as Maki rests her head on Nico's pregnant belly and gave it smooth and gentle rubs.

"Nico Chan..." Maki got up and looked Nico directly in the eye, before leaning in for a kiss.

But the kiss did not last long. Nico broke the kiss when she felt a little kick from her belly.

"Maki Chan. Everytime we kiss, I always feel a little kick on my belly." Nico smiled.

"It's because the baby is wondering what her moms are doing." Maki giggled.

"Ah. It's getting late. Let's call it a day, then." Nico let out a yawn.

"I agree, Nico Chan." Maki went to switch off the bedroom lights."

"Goodnight, love you."

"Love you too."


	2. Welcome, little one

'C'mon. Can I get there faster?' Maki groaned impatiently while in the cab as she has to get to the hospital as soon as possible as it was the day Nico will finally be going into labor.

When the cab finally reached Numazu City Hospital, Maki rushed to the reception centre without any further delays.

"Happy new year, how may I help you?" The receptionist greeted. 

"Hi, Maki Nishikino here, I'm here to see my Wife Nico Yazawa in room 637." Maki said in a frantic expression.

"Calm down, miss Nishinkino, just sign here to check in." The receptionist said as she handed Maki a pen and a checklist. Without hesitation, Maki signed and rushed to the room.

Upon arrival to the entrance of the room, the redhead pounded lightly on the door, trying not to scare the inhabitants inside.

Within seconds, the door opened and a nurse walked out. "Hi, are you Maki Nishikino, the Wife of Nico Yazawa?" The nurse asked.

"Yup... I'm Maki... Nishikino." Maki said, out of breath as she and the Nurse swiftly entered the room.

"Your wife will be going into labor any minute now." The nurse said.

"Good thing you're just on time." The nurse added as Maki got closer to the bed Nico was lying on.

"Mrs Yazawa, you need to start pushing now."

"Maki Chan..." Nico groaned in pain as she pushed while Maki grabbed Nico's right hand.

"Don't worry, Nico Chan, once this is over, so will the pain and I'll be right by your side." Maki reassured as Nico felt a kick.

"Nurse, I think I'm..." Nico said in pain as she almost passed out but she kept her mind strong and kept pushing.

"Come on, Nico Chan, PUSH!!" The nurse and Maki urged as Nico continued to groan in pain as Nico squeezed Maki's hand so hard to the point that it was going to break.

After several hours of pushing, the baby is finally out of the vagina. She came out crying to get her lungs working for the first time.

"It's a girl!" The nurse chanted as she proceeded to cut the umbilical cord which leaves a little stump on the baby's belly. The nurse then wrap the baby up in the blanket and then passed her to her parents.

"She's... She's beautiful." Nico said as she held onto the newborn baby as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Maki Chan. Thank for everything." Nico weeped.

"Looks like you're the one crying and not the baby." Tears flowed down their face as the new mothers looked at one another with tear stained faces as a moment of silence accompanied.

They've longed for this moment for a long time and this moment is right now: having their first child.

"Looks like she's inherited your hair colour, Nico Chan." Maki broke the silence as she looked at the tiny tufts of black hair on the infant's head.

"And she's got this cute little mole. IPS cell technology really did it's job in producing a beauty like her." Maki said as she poked the little black dot situated under the infant's mouth.

"Oh, it will take some time before you will be able to see the physical traits the baby inherited from the both of you. I bet she's gonna look just like the both of you." The nurse said as she grabbed on ice pack and placed it onto Nico's vagina to relieve the pain.

Seconds later, the baby started crying again. 

"Nurse, how do we calm the baby down?" Maki asked in a panicked expression.

"Well, she may be hungry. Nico, why don't you breastfeed her." The nurse said as Nico removed the right cup of her bra to allow the baby to suckle on.

The baby stopped crying the moment she started suckling.

"So, why don't you think up a name for your newborn child?" The nurse said as she handed Maki a blank birth certificate and a pen.

"Nico Chan, have you decided a name for our child?" Maki asked as Nico was still breastfeeding.

"Hmm... I've always wanted to name our child Dia and her last name will be Kurosawa." Nico suggested.

"Ku... Kurosawa?" Maki asked in confusion as she wrote the name down.

"Yup. Kuro from my hair Colour and Sawa from Yazawa." Nico explained as Maki finally buys in and wrote the name down.

"Dia Kurosawa it is!" Maki said as she handed the birth certificate to the nurse.

"Welcome to the family, little Dia Kurosawa."


End file.
